


Batgirl And Hawkeye

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Prompt-A-Thon 2014 [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown and Kate Bishop team up, fall in love, and kick ass. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batgirl And Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Alix! Hope you like the present! 
> 
> (the prompt) kate bishop/stephanie brown au where kate is part of the arrowfam and was one of the girls kara brought with her as steph's backup at the end of batgirl v3, and somehow they keep finding themselves teaming up and wind up falling for each other. (the rest of the batfam is a little bit horrified, because together the two of them are /terrifying/)

It started out with a phone number.

“You’re the new arrow girl, right?” Steph had asked Kate, tilting her head to the side. “Hawkeye?”

“That’s right,” Kate had grinned lazily, twirling an arrow in one hand. “Kate Bishop, at your service.”

“Stephanie Brown,” Steph said, grabbing the ends of her cape and faking a curtsey. “Hey, we should totally hang out sometime.”

Kate nodeed in agreement and held out her hand for Steph’s phone, which was promptly offered and programmed with a number, ringtone, and selfie.

Steph took her phone back and thought she might already be in love.

* * *

The second time they met up was when Steph was on a weekend trip to Star City, and got costumed up to hang out with Mia. But then Mia had to go check on Oliver, so Kate volunteered to show Steph around the city.

They beat up small time crooks and then went for burgers in their costumes. They ended up on Instagram, but neither of them particularly minded.

“See you around?” Kate asked at the end of the night, and Steph nodded, and if her smile was slightly flirtatious, Kate didn’t say a thing.

* * *

Next time, Kate was back in Gotham, and they took down Doctor Freeze with irate brute force.

“Rude,” Steph commented, crossing her arms as the GCPD took away the supervillain.

“Very,” Kate said, stretching slightly. “So, mind if I join you for the rest of your patrol?”

“Sure thing!” Steph said, grinning at Kate. “I’ll introduce you to the others!”

Jason Todd, however, was already well acquainted with the Bishop heiress, as it turned out.

“Aw, no, not _you_. And _you_. Please tell me you’re not friends.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Kate said, smirking. “But yes. We are.”

Jason groaned and buried his face in his hands. “We’re all _doomed_.”

“Drama king,” Steph said, rolling her eyes. “You’re just upset that I’m going to use her to get to Connor. So I can learn all of your secrets.”

“Leave my boyfriend out of this, Brown,” Jason muttered, his voice muffled by his hands.

“Not likely,” Steph sang, flicking him on the side of the head.

* * *

By the fifth time they teamed up, Steph finally gave up and kissed Kate. It was a long, drawn out, and  _fantastic_ kiss.

“Why haven’t we been doing this before?” Kate demanded, frowning slightly as they break apart, breathing heavily, hair mussed from mutual pulling.

“Tension,” Steph gasped before pulling Kate down for another kiss, just as frantic as the previous one.

* * *

“So I’m dating Kate Bishop,” Steph said to Tim when they meet up for their bi-weekly brunch.

Tim choked on his chocolate-chip waffles. “ _What_?”

Steph calmly slapped him on the back and ate her hashbrowns calmly. “I’m dating Kate. Y’know, Hakweye.”

“The heiress to the Bishop family fortune, who spills something on Bruce at _every_ gala they meet at. For the past five years.”

“Yes,” Steph said, adoring. “Isn’t she _wonderful_?”

“You are ridiculous,” Tim informed her. “And I think I’ll watch from a distance.”

Steph kicked him, mock glaring.

* * *

Steph and Kate grinned at each other as they walked into the gala. Oliver Queen was openly glaring at them, with Mia cheerfully waving at them over his shoulder.

“It had to be a _Bat_ ,” Oliver grumbled when they approached him. “You couldn’t have dated an Aqua or a Flash or even a _Super_ but a no you had to date a _Bat_.”

“Shut up, Ollie,” Kate said, rolling her eyes. “At least mine’s a Bat, not a Hood.”

Oliver squinted at them, suspicious. “What do you mean by that?”

Steph and Kate automatically looked over at Connor, who was dancing with Jason on the dance floor, laughing at whatever Jason had said.

Oliver turned interesting colors. Mia grabbed his arms, stopping him from charging down onto the dance floor to protect his son’s honor. Dinah rolled her eyes fondly and nodded at them. “Girls,” she said, trying not to laugh as Ollie struggled in Mia and Roy’s grip. Lian struggled in Dinah’s arms, curious at what had gotten her grandfather all riled up.

“I didn’t realize he hadn’t known,” Steph said, watching Connor and Jason move towards the buffet table, Connor probably making an argument for Jason to try the vegetarian dishes, if their arm gestures were any indication.

“Ollie’s oblivious,” Kate said fondly, kissing her girlfriend gently. “Now, let’s go scandalize whatever paparazzi is left.” She dragged Steph to the dance floor.


End file.
